Laissez moi vivre
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: Heartfilia...nom d'une illustre famille de Magnolia. Famille recherchée par une organisation aussi secrète que dangereuse...elle fut nommée la secte. Le jour où sa famille fut détruite, Lucy ne vit rien venir. Un pique-nique si simple. Le dernier. 3 ans plus tard, la jeune fille est bien décidée de vivre sa vie. Mais la secte la guette, plus dangereuse et en colère que jamais...
1. Prologue : La Chute

Voici ma toute nouvelle fiction !

Un OS écrit a 70% que j'ai délimité de sorte à en faire une fiction d'une quinzaine de chapitres.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Voici deja le prologue :

* * *

\- Lucy attention !

Le cri terrifié résonna dans la clairière. Une jeune fille blonde s'écartant de justesse, évitant ainsi une balle qui lui aurait été fatale.

* * *

La dénommée Lucy se retourna vers un grand jeune homme bond, qui l'avait prévenue.

\- Merci Luxus.

Le blond sourit et le combat reprit. Chacun dans leur coin, 4 jeunes se battaient contre toute une troupe d'hommes masqués, habillés tout de violet.

Il y avait une jeune femme blonde, nommée Lucy. Une fille magnifique vêtue d'un jean bleu foncé, d'un débardeur blanc et d'une veste en cuir noire. Elle se battait contre trois hommes à l'épée. Heureusement pour elle, elle était championne d'escrime. Ce combat ne lui posait donc aucun problème.

Non loin d'elle, un grand homme blond, très musclé, qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets vers sa cadette. Il se battait aux poings contre plusieurs hommes, toujours masqués.

Plus loin vers la crête du ravin, deux personnes se battaient en duo contre une meute de plus de quinze assaillants. Le premier, l'aîné, était grand et fin, les cheveux bleus et une étrange marque rouge sur l'œil droit. A ses côtés, une jeune femme souple et rapide l'épaulait. Elle avait les cheveux rouges et un regard d'acier. Ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre, comme un couple soudé.

La blonde, débarrassée de ses assaillants, aperçus son aîné en mauvaise position. Elle sprinta vers les trois hommes qui lui menait la vie dure et les embrocha d'un coup d'épée.

Le blonde sourit et se tourna vers elle.

\- Merci frangine.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour et hoche la tête

\- Nous devons rejoindre Jellal et Erza.

Ce fut au tour du grand blond d'acquiescer, puis, d'un même pas, ils se dirigèrent vers le bord de la falaise.

En quelques mouvements, les ennemis des quatre personnes furent vaincus et les recherchés se calmèrent.

Lucy vérifia que sa famille soit entière, puis si autorisa une petite pause en arrière avec Erza.

\- Plus personne ne bouge !

L'avertissement, lancé par un unique survivant, dégomma la bonne ambiance du groupe. Le soldat, muni d'un revolver, les menaçait tout les deux. Mais il avait fait l'erreur de ne menacer que les deux hommes, persuadé que les deux jeunes femmes un peu en retrait derrière lui ne représentaient pas réellement une menace. Une erreur fatale.

Faute d'arme, la blonde fut contrainte de n'utiliser que sa propre puissance, cette dernière étant assez importante, vu le titanesque jumeau que le monde lui avait pondu !

Et c'est ainsi que la pas si frêle Lucy emboutit le mage qui menaçait de tuer ses frères sous ses yeux. Ils roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres et ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant le bord de la falaise. L'homme tomba dans un hurlement inhumain, tandis que la blonde, plus agile, saisi une prise avant de tomber. Les jambes dans le vide, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ses frères explosèrent de rire et se plièrent en deux, tandis qu'Erza se dirigea tranquillement vers elle, pour l'aider à remonter.

Un grondement violent retentit, figeant tout le monde. La blonde serra les dents et comprit immédiatement la situation. Elle lança un regard terrifié à ses frères, puis souris tristement. Avant que l'une des trois personnes sur la falaise n'ai le temps de réagir, le sol s'effondra sous Lucy, qui chuta silencieusement dans le précipice.

* * *

Alors ? Votre première impression ?

Après avoir lu ça, vous voulez une suite ou c'est pas pressé ?


	2. PARTIE 1 : Le Réveil

Merci à Deesse, Cclia et PsychoShadow66 qui me suivent et m'encourage dans chacunes de mes Fics. Ce chapitre est pour vous !

* * *

Lucy hurla et se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration, le souffle court. Ne reconnaissant pas sa chambre, elle tenta de se lever. Mais elle était entravée dans de nombreux fils branchés d'une extrémité à des machines, et de l'autre à la jeune fille. Elle les arracha et se leva, les jambes tremblantes, comme pas assez utilisées. Les murs étaient blancs opaques, comme ceux d'un grand hôpital. Elle traversa un couloir et rencontra une jeune infirmière qui se figea en l'apercevant. Cette dernière appela une aide soignante d'un cri strident.

\- Adelaïde ! Va chercher le docteur Franklin, vite !

La jeune fille obtempéra et fonça dans la direction opposée à Lucy. L'infirmière se dirigea calmement mais fermement vers elle et lui saisi le bras.

\- Mlle ! Je suis rassurée de vous voir en pleine santé, mais nous n'auriez jamais dut vous lever !

Elle reconduisit Lucy a sa chambre, cette dernière se laissant docilement faire. Elle parvint malgré tout à empêcher l'infirmière de lui remettre tout les fils. Cette dernière soupira mais n'insista pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux roses entra dans la chambre.

\- Bonjour Mlle. Je suis le docteur Franklin, mais je vous prierais de bien vouloir m'appeler Virgo. Je suis votre docteur attitré, depuis votre arrivée précipitée ici.

Lucy aquiesca en soupirant et dit quelques chose pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

\- Que...que s'est il passé ?

Comme ses jambes, sa voix semblait fatiguée. Enrouée.

Le docteur soupira et s'assit, renvoyant l'infirmière vers l'accueil.

\- Lucy...tu permet que je t'appelle Lucy ?

La jolie blonde aquiesca de un petit signe de tête.

\- Parfait. Eh bien Lucy, tu a dégringoler d'une falaise.

Ce n'était pas un rêve...c'était des souvenirs ! Ses derniers souvenirs avant de tomber inconsciente et d'arriver ici...

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Nous t'avons admise ici dans le plus grand secret, afin de ne pas inciter ceux qui veulent la mort de votre grande famille à venir vous achever.

La blonde hocha la tête.

\- Notre grande famille ?

\- Oui. A toi et a tes frères, Luxus et Jellal.

La blonde sursauta en entendant les prénoms de ses frères. Elle ne les avaient pas revus depuis...

\- Luxus ! Jellal ! Où sont ils ?!

Le docteur se crispa, et l'ombre d'un regrette passa furtivement dans son regard. Comment l'annoncer à cette jeune femme qui avait tout perdu...?

\- Hum...eh bien. Il semblerait que vos frères aient disparus après votre chute.

\- Disparus ?!

\- D'après nos sources, la "secte" a réussi a les récupérer.

La jeune femme se crispa.

\- Non ! Non non non non non ! C'est impossible ! 7 ans que nous les fuyons ! Ils n'ont pas put réussir a les avoir !

Le docteur se leva.

\- Lucy. Je t'en prie, calme toi. Je sais que c'est dur. Mais la secte de Phantom Lord vous pistent depuis déjà un certain temps. Ils sont acharnés et sans doute les meilleurs dans leur métier.

\- Où sont ils ?! Nous devons aller les sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Avant qu'ils ne les tuent ! Mes frères doivent savoir que je suis vivante !

Le docteur baissa les yeux.

\- Cela fait longtemps. Je suis désolée. Mais je crains qu'ils ne soient déjà morts.

La jeune fille se crispa.

\- Non...c'est impossible. Non. Mes frères sont solides ! Ils ont put tenir le temps que je me remette. Cela fait quoi...quelques semaines peut être. Ils ont put tenir ! Ou se sauver !

Le docteur secoua la tête.

\- Mlle...vous n'avez pas dormis quelques semaines. Vous avez subis un coma de 3 ans. Vous avez 21 ans. Plus 18.

Le choc de la nouvelle acheva de perturber Lucy, qui retomba bien vite dans son lit.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucy ouvrit les yeux sur une chevelure rouge vif. Elle se redressa en vitesse.

\- ERZA !

Elle se jeta sur la jeune femme qui la saisie et la serra contre son coeur.

\- Lucy...

Les deux jeunes femmes sanglotèrent, enlacées.

Apres quelques minutes de larmes, les deux amies se séparèrent.

\- Mon dieu Lucy. Je n'en revient pas que tu t'en soit tirée ! Ce foutu coma !

La jeune blonde sourit calmement.

\- Oui...que s'est t-il passé ?

\- Eh bien...après ta chute, nous étions dévastés. Jellal était figé et j'essayais désespérément de le faire réagir. Luxus était agenouillé au bord de la falaise. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer. Puis une armée de gardes nous ont encerclés. Nous ne pouvions pas riposter à deux, dans notre état. Ils ont attachés Jellal et m'on écartée, disant qu'ils ne voulaient que les héritiers Heartfilia, pour le plus grand bonheur de Jellal. Il était rassuré que je ne risque rien, même si j'était contre l'idée et souhaitait me battre. Quant à Luxus, il s'est laissé capturer sans réagir. Et ils les ont emmenés. J'étais paniquée et suis partie chercher du secours. Je suis revenu avec Loki et Aquarius, ils traînaient non loin de la limousine. Nous sommes descendus vers le précipice et t'avons retrouvée. Visiblement tu avais réussi a sortir hors de l'eau. Nous t'avons fait hospitaliser dans le secret pour te préserver. Voila...tu sais tout. Je n'ai rien eu le droit de dire. Je passais tout les jours et tout le monde se demandait où j'allais.

La jeune fille était figée. Alors ses frères avaient vraiment été capturés. Ils étaient sans doute morts...et elle avait bien failli y passer également. Puis elle saisi les derniers mots de son unique famille.

\- Tout le monde ? ...Natsu ! Grey ! Ils...ils ne savent rien ?!

La jeune rousse secoua la tête.

\- Non. Désolée. Je n'avais rien le droit de dire. Aussi j'ai simplement dit que tu allais bien. Qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Mais rien d'autre. Juste assez pour qu'ils ne fouillent pas le pays de fond en comble.

La jeune fille se figea.

\- Grey ne me pardonnera jamais ! Il va me haïr...Natsu comprendra, mais Grey ne me le pardonnera pas !

Erza grimaça, consciente de la détresse de son amie.

\- Tu ira leur parler. A tout les deux. Je vais déjà te faire sortir de cet hôpital. Durant ton coma, la secte Phantom Lord a été dissoute. Nous avions enfin des faits concrets contre eux...tu va pouvoirs revenir au sommet de ta puissance Lucy.

La jeune blonde esquissa un sourire.

\- Ce ne sera pas aussi bien sans Jellal et Luxus...

\- Je sais. Mais je serais toujours là pour toi moi !

Lucy la remercia et se serra contre elle. Désormais, c'était elle sa famille...ses frères n'étaient plus. Son père non plus. Elle ne savait plus qui de ses amis se souvenaient d'elle ou non...Erza était tout ce qui lui restait !

* * *

Je ne posterais pas un chapitre tout les jours. Mais je vais essayer de suivre un certain rythme.

Comme d'habitude, plus de Reviews, la suite viendra plus vite (parce que ça m'encourage !)


	3. Retrouvailles

2 jours plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes franchirent les portes de l'hôpital. Une limousine les attendaient. Lucy reconnu sans mal le chauffeur.

\- Loki ! Tu t'es improvisé chauffeur ?

Le garde du corps sourit et enlace la jolie blonde.

\- Pour toi je serais n'importe quoi, Lucy.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour, habituée aux mots langoureux du jeune homme. Les deux femmes prirent place et la limousine démarra. Le trajet fut très court et les jeunes femmes, en compagnie de leur garde du corps personnel, entrèrent dans le manoir le plus important de Magnolia. Tout les employés de la famille Heartfilia les attendaient, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon retour Mademoiselle !

Tous la saluèrent et lui firent part de leur joie quant à son réveil, puis chacun retourna à son poste. Seule une jeune femme magnifique resta à sa place. Elle s'avança vers Lucy, ses longs cheveux bleus virevoltant autour d'elle.

\- Aquarius...

\- Mlle...je ne suis pas du genre à vous apprécier...pourtant...

La jeune femme la dévisagea, une étincelle dans les yeux, puis l'enlaça timidement.

\- J'ai eu si peur quand nous vous avons découverte au fond du ravin ! Vous étiez en sang...

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Même la plus agressive de ses domestiques etait heureuse de son retour. Elle se défit de son étreinte et sourit à sa coach sportif.

\- Merci Aquarius. Moi aussi je suis très heureuse de te revoir.

La jeune bleue reprit contenance et s'avança vers ses quartiers, un air presque honteux sur le visage. La blonde sourit malgré elle. Même Aquarius...même elle.

Vers l'après midi, Lucy sortit du manoir en compagnie de sa fidèle amie. Elles se dirigèrent vers la maison de Natsu. Lucy frappa trois petits coups et après un temps d'attente assez court, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un magnifique jeune homme bronzé et assez musclé. Ses cheveux roses comme ceux de Virgo lui tombaient nonchalamment devant le visage, et ses beaux yeux onyx passèrent de la fatigue a l'incompréhension la plus totale, ainsi qu'un certain soulagement.

\- Lucy...bordel. Tu va bien !

Il lui sauta dessus et l'enlaça, trop heureux pour en dire plus. Erza les observa, un peu plus loin, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce genre de scènes lui avaient manquées ! Apres cela, ils entrèrent tout les trois chez le jeune homme.

Celui ci s'assit sur le canapé avec les deux filles et fixa la jeune blonde de son magnifique regard.

\- Raconte moi tout.

La jeune fille n'hésita pas, sourit et entama son récit. Elle souhaitait faire court, afin que son ami n'ai pas le temps de la réprimander injustement.

\- Comme tu le sais, i ans...je suis partie pique-niquer avec mes frères et Erza. Nous avons encore été attaqués par la secte de Phantom Lord et il y a eu un combat. Je suis tombée de la falaise et me voila, après 3 ans de coma.

Le rose la fixait, la surprise grandissant sur son visage au fur et à mesure des explications que donnait la blonde. A la fin, il était franchement choqué.

\- Qu...quoi ?! Tout ce temps où tu a disparus, tu l'a passé dans le coma !

La jeune blonde hocha la tête.

\- Exact.

Natsu se retourna vers la rouge, puis observa de nouveau sa meilleur amie, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

\- Erza le savais.

\- Oui je le savais. Mais je n'avais rien le droit de dire. A personne. Même pas a toi...ou à Grey.

Le rose songea enfin a Grey. Il fronça les sourcils, imaginant très bien le genre de scène que son ennemi de toujours allait faire en apercevant la blonde !

\- Lui...tu est allée le voir Lucy ?

La blonde secoua la tête.

\- Je devais te voir avant.

Le rose soupira.

\- Moi je savais que tu avais une bonne raison. Lui t'en veut énormément. Il a commencé par se poser énormément de questions. Il m'a même demandé si tu le trompais ou si tu en avais assez de lui. J'ai répondu qu'il n'y avait aucune chance et que tu l'aimais. Mais au bout de trois ans...Grey t'en veut terriblement. Il est hélas très rancunier !

Lucy grimaça en songeant à l'homme de sa vie la haïssant.

\- Je dois lui parler ! Je dois aller le voir !

Le rose acquiesça.

\- Mirajane et Lissana organisent une fête dans deux jours. Va les voir pour leur apprendre que tu va bien et incruste toi. Grey y sera. Ça ira. Je serais là pour t'aider. Et Lissana aussi. Elle comprendra.

Lucy acquiesça et souris.

\- D'accord. Merci Nat' !

\- De rien ma belle. Je suis ravi que tu aille bien. Qu'aurais je fait sans ma meilleur amie ?!

Lucy rigola, une boule dans la gorge. Et elle, que ferait-elle sans lui ?

\- Bonne question ! Espérons que nous n'aurons plus jamais a nous la poser !

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et les deux jeunes femmes repartirent.

Le soleil n'était pas loin de se coucher quand Lucy pénétra dans l'immeuble de Lissana et Mirajane. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement, puis, après une petite pause, toqua a la porte des deux soeurs. Ce fut Mirajane qui ouvrit.

\- Oui que...ahhhhh !

Lucy se boucha les oreilles, amusée. La blanche réagissait toujours assez violemment. Apeurée par ce cri, une autre personne apparus dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Mirajane ! Tu va bien ?!

Lissanna se stupéfia en apercevant la raison de la frayeur de sa soeur.

\- Lucy...Lucy !

Elle sauta dans les bras de sa soeur de coeur et y resta accrochée comme un singe à son bananier. Mira essaya bien de l'en décrocher pour avoir elle aussi sa part d'embrassades, mais Lissanna tenait bon. Elle abandonna finalement et c'est ainsi que Lucy la suivi, Lissana toujours accrochée autour de son cou, les larmes aux yeux.

Après le même scénario qu'avec Natsu, c'est à dire l'annonce et ses réactions, les trois filles entamèrent le sujet "Fulbuster".

\- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider à le reconquérir ma puce ! Si je suis avec Natsu, c'est grâce à toi !

Lucy souris a Lissana, lançant un coup d'œil inquiet à Mirajane. Cette dernière était figée, comme stupéfiée de peur depuis que Lucy lui avait appris la probable mort de ses frères. La jeune femme était bien entendu raide dingue du jumeau de la blonde, alors songer qu'il n'était plus...c'était une chose impossible !

\- Merci Liss' ! Natsu m'a parlé de la fête.

\- OUI ! Elle sera en ton honneur ! Ton grand retour ! Grey te pardonnera quand il saura...

Lucy n'en doutais pas...mais...

\- Oui. Si il m'écoute. Ma seule chance sera de le prendre par surprise. Sitôt il m'aura vu, il m'évitera. Et ce sera fichu. Je ne pourrais jamais le lui avouer.

Lissana aquiesca

\- Exact. Alors dès qu'il t'aperçoit, Nat' et moi ferons en sorte de vous isoler et de l'empêcher de partir. Tu lui expliquera ce qui s'est passé et il ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir !

Lucy soupira et sourit.

\- Tu a raison. Merci Liss'.

Avant de partir, la jeune fille s'approcha de sa meilleur amie.

\- Liss'...veille sur ta soeur s'il te plais.

La jeune fille comprit vite. Sa jumelle aimait Luxus. Elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre en apprenant sa violente disparition.

Elle hocha discrètement la tête et la blonde partit.

* * *

Voila Voila pour la suite, à vous de reviewer ! Car pour le moment, les 10 premiers chapitres sont écrits ! Alors la suite ne concerne que vous !

Dans le Chapitre 3, la fete sera...explosive !


	4. Une fête ? Quelle bonne idée

Bonjour bonjour !

Voici donc la suite, le chapitre 3 !

Avertissement : ce chapitre contient des propos considérés comme vulgaires, pouvant potentiellement choquer les plus sensibles.

\- Je préviens pour ne pas recevoir de Reviews comme dans "Le prêtresse des dragons". C'est à dire, des Reviews disant que tant de vulgarité est inutile et que ça gâche le chapitre, au point de ne pouvoir lire la fin !

La fête arriva plus vite de que prévu.

Chaque jour, Virgo passait pour vérifier l'état de la jeune fille. Lucy n'avait pas souvent le droit de sortir, et jamais sans ses gardes du corps : Loki, Taurus, Sagittarius et Caprico. Malgré que la secte ait été divisée, ils ne voulaient pas laisser leur maîtresse seule. Chacun de ses domestiques s'occupait d'elle le mieux possible afin de la préserver.

Le soir de la fête, après avoir fait confectionner leurs robes par Gemi et Mini, son coiffeur privé, Cancer, fit d'elles de véritables tombeuses. Sa dame de chambre, Ariès, les maquilla magiquement et chacun de ses gardes du corps prépara le terrain. Sagittarius, plus à l'aise en hauteur, se posterait sur un toit du voisinage. Loki lui servira de simple chauffeur, Taurus et Caprico se disperseraient aux alentours de la maison.

Une fois l'organisation parfaite, Lucy et Erza quittèrent l'immense demeure et arrivèrent à la fête. Lucy sentait les regards de ses gardes sur elle. Elle se sentait enfin en sûreté.

La fête battait son plein, la musique a fond et des cris partout. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire puis toquèrent. Lissanna alla ouvrir et leur adressa un sourire éclatant. Elle laissa Erza entrer et prit sa meilleur amie a l'écart.

\- Grey est venu. Il traine avec Natsu, qui était très pressé que tu arrive !

Elles s'échangèrent un regard complice et Lucy pénétra dans la salle. Visiblement Grey et Natsu s'étaient éloignés, et tout ceux à côté de elle se figèrent en la reconnaissant. Il n'y avait que des visages connus, des amis plus ou moins proches, des amis de ses frères et d'elle même. Une jeune femme châtains s'approcha d'elle en souriant et l'enlaça.

\- Lucy ! Ça fait un bail !

Ce geste marqua le début des accolades. Tous tentèrent de pousser Evergreen pour s'approcher le plus possible de la "revenante". Seules deux personnes restaient à l'écart...non, trois en fait. Natsu se trouvait derrière Grey, qui semblait sous le choc. Non loin d'eux, une jeune femme au regard furieux et aux courts cheveux bleus. Lissana et Mirajane s'approchèrent de Lucy et lui désignèrent Grey.

Lucy promis de tout leur raconter plus tard et se retourna vers la direction que ses amies désignait. Son regard se perdit dans un océan sombre. Il était toujours aussi beau, voir plus encore. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille, un air ahuris sur le visage...il portait une chemise bleu océan a moitié déboutonnée et un pantalon noir ample. Lucy fit un pas dans sa direction et son visage se crispa, comme s'il tentait de choisir si oui ou non il acceptait de s'approcher. Ou qu'elle s'approche.

Finalement Natsu le poussa un peu vers elle, mais Grey avait prit sa décision. Et sans doute allait-il le regretter après...mais en ce moment, il s'en fichait, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool ingurgité depuis le début de la soirée. Il était furieux apres la blonde. Toute la peur, la tristesse, l'inquiétude, la trahison et la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti ces 3 dernières années refirent surface, achevant de le faire perdre pied.

\- Alors Heartfilia, tu t'es bien amusée ?

Le ton glacial du jeune homme statufia la jeune fille.

\- Je suppose que oui. En 3 ans, t'a dut t'en faire des mecs ! Si ça se trouve t'en a même rencontré un...bah ouais, c'est long trois ans. T'es même peut être mariée, ou divorcée. Si ça se trouve tu reviens pour le fric !

Les paroles du brun détruisait l'invitée d'honneur peu à peu. Elle s'effondrait mentalement...il ne lui en voulait pas...il la haïssait !

\- Bah quoi ? T'a perdu ta langue Heartfilia ? Bah, c'est pas une grande perte, vu le peu de prouesses que tu en faisait !

Le brun ricana haineusement, tandis que ses paroles firent effet. La blonde, refusant de pleurer devant tout le monde, fixa le brun de un regard plus que mauvais.

\- T'aurais bien voulus que je revienne pour le fric hein ?! Ça t'aurais fait une bonne raison pour me haïr.

Le brun pouffa.

\- Des raisons comme celle là j'en ai bien assez qu'il ne m'en faut. Tout le monde en a. Pourtant ils semblent heureux de te revoir. L'alcool sans doute...

Inconsciemment, les paroles du jeune homme la touchèrent plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Erza s'approcha, furieuse.

\- Fou lui la paix ! Tu ne sais rien, alors ferme là !

Le brun la dévisagea des pieds à la tête et rit a gorge déployée.

\- Rohhh ! Le chevalier au secours de sa princesse. Tu défend la petite soeur de ton plan cul Erza ? Il est où lui d'ailleurs ? Il a trouvé mieux ?

La concernée se figea, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, lentement, elle tomba à genou et laissa libre cours à sa tristesse. Lucy se jeta à ses côtés, bientôt rejointe par Lissana et Mirajane.

Cette dernière, détruite par le malheur de ses deux amies et l'insulte que subissait la famille entière de celui qu'elle aimait, se releva et toisa méchamment Grey.

\- Dégage de chez moi !

Grey fronça les sourcils.

\- Hein ?

\- T'a très bien compris ! Dégage ! Dégage d'ici ! Fou le camp ! Laisse nous !

Natsu ficha le brun a la porte et tenta d'aider Lissanna et Lucy à calmer Erza. Ils y parvinrent après un certain temps. Les invités rentrèrent chez eux, conscients des choses affreuses que Grey avait dites, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Lucy, les

jumelles Strauss, Natsu et Erza.

Natsu fini par partir, raccompagné par Lucy. Puis les quatre amies se rejoignirent chez les Strauss. Lucy contacta Loki pour le prévenir et resta dormir chez elles avec Erza. La nuit fut longue.

Alors ? Déçus ou ravis ? Entre les deux ?

Vous voulez la suite ?


	5. Nouvelle Menace ?

Ce chapitre est tres tres court mais sert d'introduction oour le suivant, qui sera tres interessant ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

Le lendemain, après un copieux petit déjeuner, les deux jeunes filles quittèrent leurs amies pour rentrer au manoir. Une fois arrivées, Lucy fut abordée par Virgo et Caprico.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle.

\- Bonjour Princesse.

Lucy sourit devant le surnom affectif de son infirmière personnelle.

\- Bonjour Caprico, Bonjour Virgo. Que puis je pour vous ?

Caprico se racla la gorge et soupira.

\- Le maire nous a contacté. Sur la demande des services secrets qui gèrent votre protection, mademoiselle, vous devriez refuser...mais les journalistes au courant sont convaincants.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- Et... ?

\- Eh bien, le maire et les journalistes demandent que vous passiez dans une interview dans les jours à venir...même si la secte n'est plus opérationnelle, ce n'est pas très sûr...

Lucy soupira.

\- Et pourquoi pensent-ils que je vais accepter ?

\- Parce que...même si les chances sont infimes, si vos frères sont vivants, ils apprendront que vous aussi et pourraient venir vous retrouver. Mais dans ce cas, la secte aussi...

Le coeur de Lucy fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ses frères...

\- Qu'en pense tu Caprico ?

\- J'en pense, Mademoiselle, que cela pourrais ramener Messieurs...nous vous protégerons si le danger se présente, mais je conçois que cela soit assez dangereux. Ce serai comme les narguer...

Lucy acquiesça, prenant en compte l'avis de son garde du corps en chef.

\- Je suis consciente de me mettre en danger mais ma décision est prise. Si il y a une chance, même infime, de ramener mes frères ainsi, alors je le ferais.

Ses deux interlocuteurs acquiescèrent à leur tour puis partirent dans la même direction.

Deux jours plus tard, Lucy reçut un coup de téléphone au manoir. La chef des journalistes du Sorcerer, le magasine le plus lu du monde, lui donnait rendez vous dès le lendemain, afin de procéder à une interview en direct, à la télé. Il y aurais également un article dans le prochain numéro du journal. Minerva, la rédactrice en chef, avais promis que ni dans l'interview, ni dans le journal, il n'y aurait la mention de ce qui s'était passé. Simplement qu'elle sortait de 3 ans de coma.

Après s'être mise d'accord avec la rédaction, Lucy raccrocha et vint prévenir Erza de l'interview prochaine. D'abord mécontente des faits, expliquant qu'elle se mettait inutilement en danger, elle changez bien vite d'opinion quand elle apprit les enjeux de cette interview. Ramener les deux frères de la blonde, donc son fiancé. Malgré sa réticence à laisser Lucy en danger, elle donna donc son accord.

Le lendemain, a l'heure prévue, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent au studio du Sorcerer afin d'y être filmées pour l'interview.

Lucy et Erza furent préparées, puis elles se dirigèrent vers le plateau. Suivant le signal, elle prirent place au centre du plateau, autour d'une table, face à la présentatrice, qu'elles reconnurent immédiatement. C'était leur plus célèbre présentatrice, une ancienne top model du nom de Jenny.

L'émission débuta.

* * *

Le chapitre suivant, comme vous vous en doutez, mettra en scene l'interview des deux héroïnes de cette fiction. Mais pas que...car nous changeons de "PDV" !

Des Reviews pour la surprise a venir ?


	6. L'Interview

Voici la suite, un certain temps après, mais je pense que ça en valait la peine !

Ccilia : non Grey ne sais rien. Mais ça ne va pas tarder...

* * *

A Crocus, deux jeunes hommes regardaient la télé. Enfin, l'un des deux la regardait, l'autre était dans un état second, comme absent. Il était assis en tailleur sur un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague, comme la plupart du temps.

Le second alluma la télé et s'assit dans le second fauteuil.

\- Bienvenus bienvenus Mesdames et Messieurs ! Nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau numéro de "Magnolia New's" !

Le blond râla

\- Jellal ! Pourquoi regarde tu cette émission débile ?!

\- Parce que j'essais de savoir ce qui se passe à Magnolia !

Le blond ricana

\- Tu veux surtout savoir si la secte a finalement mit la main sur ta copine...

Le bleu soupira, comme lassé, puis acquiesça tristement, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

\- Exact...nous leur avons filer entre les doigts ! Ils nous haïssent encore plus, comme si c'était possible...ils l'ont vue. Elle était là lors de notre capture et ils ont vus que je tenais à elle. Ils vont se venger sur elle j'en suis sûr !

Le blond ne rajouta rien, le souvenir de cette funeste journée dans la tête. Il avait tout perdu ce jour là. Plus qu'un foyer, plus qu'une vie. Sa vie. Sa soeur jumelle. Sa Lucy.

La voix nasillarde de la présentatrice blonde reprit de plus bel.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons parler d'un sujet passionnant !

Le blond grogna de plus bel.

\- Cette blonde n'a aucune valeur ! Je me demande pourquoi Mirajane a démissionner...ce rôle lui allait tellement mieux !

Il dissimula malgré tout l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Mais son grand frère la repéra.

\- Ils ne la connaissent pas. Ils ne savent pas qu'elle était ta petite amie. Ils ne lui ont rien fait tu verra...elle a dut démissionner quand tu a disparus. Elle t'aimait.

Le blond soupira

\- Je sais. Moi aussi.

La télé reprit, avant que Jellal n'ai le temps de couper le son.

\- Après trois années de coma, la star de Magnolia refait apparition !

Le blond ricana.

\- La star de Magnolia. Pffff ! 3 ans de coma...encore une qui a voulu lire en cuisinant !

\- Il s'agit, comme vous avez sans doute put le deviner, de désormais l'unique héritière de la famille Heartfilia : Lucy Heartfilia.

Le blond bondit sur ses jambes tandis que le bleu se raidit.

\- Impossible...

\- Comme beaucoup de gens le savais, les Heartfilia étaient la cible d'une secte odieuse : les Phatom Lord. Après de nombreuses attaques ratées, cette secte que nous n'avons jamais réussi à faire tomber a attaquer la famille complète en forêt. Les deux aînés sont présumés morts, et notre jeune star a dégringoler de la falaise. Hospitalisée dans le secret, notre survivante s'est réveillée après trois ans de coma !

Les deux frères étaient figés...les faits étaient si réels, si exacts.

\- Aujourd'hui pleinement rétablie, Lucy Heartfilia accepte une interview, malgré le danger qui rôde.

Les deux frères, fixant le téléviseurs, n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : que leur petite soeur fasse son apparition sur le plateau. Soudain, la caméra recula, laissant entrer dans le champs deux jeunes filles assissent a une table, en face de Jenny. Les deux hommes reconnurent sans peine Erza et Lucy. Elles semblaient plus mûres...3 ans étaient passés...

Les deux hommes fixèrent les jeunes filles. Jellal admira Erza...elle n'avait que peu changer. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en queue de cheval, et elle portait des vêtements simples. Puis le regard de l'aîné dévia vers sa petite soeur. Elle semblai fatiguée et malheureuse. Seule une petite cicatrice sur la tempe droite confirma les événements de 3 ans auparavant. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, son air plus sérieux. Et surtout, elle semblait plus agressive.

Jenny reprit la parole.

\- A ses côtés, Erza Scarlett, fiancée du défunt Jellal Heartfilia, et amie proche de Mlle Heartfilia.

Le mot défunt sembla irriter les deux jeunes filles qui se regardèrent un instant. Puis leurs regards revinrent sur la jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus.

\- Mlle Heartfilia. Comment avez vous prit le fait d'avoir perdu 3 ans ?

La voix claire et calme de Lucy résonna à travers le téléviseur. Luxus souris, pour la première fois depuis 3 ans.

\- A vrai dire, je ne m'y attendais pas. J'avais même un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé sur la falaise. Quand j'ai compris que cela s'effondrais, je me suis résolue à mourir. Et je me suis réveillée, 3 ans plus tard...drôle d'aventure si je puis dire...

\- Tu est vivante...

Le blond se rassit, soucieux d'en apprendre plus sur la santé de sa sœur chérie.

\- Oui en effet...avez vous reprit contact avec vos amis ?

La blonde se crispa et son frère jumeau se rendit compte qu'elle souffrait. Seulement il ignorait pourquoi...

\- Oui. Mes amis sont ravis de me revoir, mais ils n'étaient pas au courant. Certains ne le savent toujours pas mais s'en contentent. Ils sont justes heureux de me revoir je pense...même si...

La présentatrice insista.

\- Même si ... ?

La blonde soupira

\- Même si l'un d'eux m'en veut terriblement. Il pense que je l'ai abandonné.

Pour éviter que Jenny tente d'en apprendre plus, elle ajouta :

\- Mais je ne souhaite pas en parler.

Déçue mais vaincue, Jenny acquiesça. Lucy soupira et son interlocutrice regarda les deux jeunes filles en face d'elle.

\- Voulez faire passer un message à ce jeune homme ? Lui faire comprendre que vous étiez dans le coma durant les trois années où vous avez disparue ?

Lucy soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Non merci. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre la vision qu'il avait de moi dorénavant. Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense.

Son ton glacial ne laissait pas d'ouverture, et Jenny se rabattit sur un autre sujet.

\- En parlant d'amis et de famille, vos deux frères sont annoncés comme morts. Y croyez vous ?

\- A votre avis ?

Lucy haussa légèrement le ton. Toutes ces questions stupides et indiscrètes mettaient ses nerfs à vif !

\- Pensez vous vraiment que je suis avec vous pour narguer ceux qui sont supposés les avoir tués et les encourager à venir me chercher a mon tour ?! NON ! Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! Je sais qu'ils sont vivants. Je le sent.

Luxus souris. Jellal se redressa.

\- Tu est si courageuse petite soeur...

Son petit frère acquiesça.

Jenny leva les mains pour tenter de calmer son invitée.

\- D'accord d'accord. Vous avez aborder le sujet de ceux qui les ont capturés. La secte. Vous dites que cette interview vous met en danger ?

Lucy soupira

\- Oui et j'en suis tout à fait consciente. Même si cette organisation malsaine n'existe plus, et en plus c'est de ma faute, il y a obligatoirement des rescapés. Et ces derniers m'en veulent. Mais je voulais tenter le tout pour le tout et faire clairement comprendre, à mes frères et au reste du monde, que je suis loin d'être morte !

La jeune fille se redressa et quitta le plateau sans un mot pour leur hôte. Erza s'excusa, lança un regard plein d'espoir à la caméra et suivie son amie.

Jenny se retrouva toute penaude devant le téléviseur, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. De son habituelle aisance, elle lança :

\- Bien. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'avancée de cette histoire. C'était Jenny Realight dans le Magnolia New's !

Jellal éteignit la télé et se crispa

\- Elle se met en danger pour nous prévenir qu'elle est vivante...elle n'a vraiment pas changée !

Luxus soupira

\- On y va pas...

\- Quoi ?!

\- On y va pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Luxus soupira de nouveau et se rassit.

\- Parce qu'on la mettra encore plus en danger. On ne doit pas y aller. Juste se rapprocher de la ville. C'est tout.

Le blond quitta la pièce, laissant son frère seul avec ses doutes.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Erza retrouva Lucy dans le manoir, allongée sur le lit. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas le sien.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Lucy ?

La blonde émit un petit soupire...

\- J'y suis bien...ici. J'y passais presque plus de temps que dans ma propre chambre ! On passait notre vie ensemble...enfin, quand je n'étais pas avec Grey et lui avec Mira !

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'il est vivant. Et Jellal aussi. Ils vont bien et nous les retrouverons.

La blonde sourit devant les paroles de son amie.

\- Oui, souffla t-elle. Nous les retrouverons.

Elle se redressa, descendit du lit de Luxus et sorti de chez elle avec Erza.

* * *

Alors ? Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Sympa Nan ?

Pitite review ? Faites juste un effort, ça encourage !


	7. Douloureuses révélations

Nous revoici pour la suite !

Dans ce chapitre nous allons en apprendre plus sur la relation (ou ex-relation) de Grey et Lucy. C'est au tour de Grey de passer à la casserole, et croyez moi, Natsu est furieux...

* * *

Un son rauque se fit entendre. Comme trois petits coups indistincts. Natsu se leva, s'étira et ouvrit sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit son pire ennemi devant sa porte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

Sa voix, sèche et agressive, ne laissait aucune place au doute. Il était loin d'être le bienvenu ici.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi elle est partie durant 3 ans.

Le rose ricana sèchement.

\- Je croyais que tu t'en foutais !

\- Jamais de la vie ! J'étais juste très en colère.

Le rose gronda.

\- Et tu leur a fait très mal. A toutes les deux !

Le brun se rembrunit.

\- J'en suis désolé Natsu. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi ma copine a disparus durant 3 ans, sans nouvelles.

Le rose, ignorant comment le lui expliquer et pensant que cela serait mieux si il savait, réfléchis.

\- Tu regarde le Magnolia New's ?

Grey le regarda, incrédule.

\- Non. Pas depuis que Jenny a repris le poste de Mirajane. Elle est insupportable. Pourquoi ?

Le rose haussa les épaules.

\- Comme ça. Vient, j'ai un truc a te montrer.

Le rose se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable et le brun le suivi d'un pas hésitant. Natsu ouvrit une page internet et se rendit sur le site de la chaîne télé. Il lança la dernière émission en replay.

\- Tient. Regarde ça.

Et il retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

Il ne revint qu'environ une heure plus tard, remarquant le silence pesant de sa maison. Il pénétra dans le salon et vit son ennemi de toujours assis sur le canapé, l'ordinateur posé sur la table basse devant lui, la tête dans les mains.

Ce fut finalement le rose qui brisa le silence, mais sa voix était loin d'être amicale. Au contraire, il parlait méchamment, une ironie bien visible dans sa voix.

\- Maintenant tu connais la raison de son absence prolongée. Tu devrais être rassuré, elle ne te trompait pas.

Le brun releva la tête, révélant des yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleurer.

\- Quel genre de monstre tu crois que je suis pour penser que je suis rassuré après avoir vu ça ?

Le rose le regarda, insensible à son chagrin.

\- Le genre de monstre qui lance les pires des monstruosités a la tête de sa copine qui revient de 3 ans de coma.

Grand blanc...

\- Tu te rend compte de ce que tu lui a dit ?! Tu lui a dit que ses frères avaient bien fait de partir...ils sont probablement morts. Tu lui a dit qu'elle revenait pour le fric...elle a tout perdu...sa famille, sa vie. Tu lui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que nous soyons heureux de la revoir ! Que tu avait énormément de raison de la haïr ! Alors que si une personne doit en haïr une autre, c'est bien elle !

Au fur et à mesure, le discours de Natsu montait en volume, pour finalement finir en hurlement de rage.

\- Tu te rend compte de tout ce qu'elle a enduré ces 10 dernières années...elle est recherchée par une secte qui a fini par avoir la peau de son père, mais qui a continué à la pourchasser. Qui a torturé sa mère et l'a envoyée en bas d'un ravin ! Qui a capturer ses frères, qui l'ont vue tombée, et les ont envoyés à la tombe ! Elle n'a plus que nous Grey ! Elle n'avait plus que nous. Erza et elle ont tout perdu et tu leur balance des insanités pas possible...

A la fin de son monologue, les larmes de Natsu coulaient à flot. Comme au moment où il avait vu le reportage pour la première fois. Il savait qu'elle avait souffert. Mais pas a ce point. Il était parvenu à les empêcher de couler quand elle était venu lui raconter. Mais le reportage l'avait achevé.

Le brun, toujours muet, serrait les dents, les larmes aux yeux. L'autre avait raison. Il n'avait pas cherché a savoir ce qu'avait vécu la blonde, trop énervé envers elle. Durant trois ans, il avait vécu beaucoup de choses par sa faute. La première année, malgré les annonces d'Erza qui disait que Lucy allait bien, il l'avait cherchée partout dans Fiore. La seconde année, il avait sombré dans une profonde dépression, se demandant si elle allait bien, et si oui, que faisait elle ? L'avait elle oublié ? Ou pire, était elle avec un autre que lui ?! Et enfin, la dernier année de son calvaire, la colère avait repris le dessus. Il avait commencé a fréquenter d'une manière non sérieuse la pire ennemie de sa copine, une fille dingue de lui du nom de Jubia Lobster. Il n'était vraiment pas devenu quelqu'un de fréquentable. Il haïssait la blonde.

Quand cette derniere est revenue, ses sentiments s'étaient mélangés. Joie, tristesse, colère, ... Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait ou non ressentir pour sa douce qui lui avait qui cruellement et involontairement brisé le coeur. Alors, légèrement bourré et encouragé par Jubia, il l'avait envoyé baladée de la pire manière qui soit. Bien sur il ne s'était rendu compte de sa boulette que le lendemain. Durant quelques jours, il avait sérieusement réfléchi à sa vie de couple maintenant brisée. Il en était arrivé à une seule conclusion, plutôt miraculeux pour un jeune homme bourré 23/24h. C'était que, malgré le fait qu'il lui en voulait profondément, il l'aimait toujours autant. Voir plus encore. Grey avait alors ravalé son amour propre pour rendre visite à son ancien ami, le meilleur ami de Lucy, Natsu. Dans l'espoir qu'il l'aide. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas a...ça.

Grey se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien ami. Ce dernier était a genou, en larmes, tout le stress et la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti sortant de un coup, le faisant craquer juste devant son ennemi juré.

\- Tous ce que t'a trouvé à faire c'est sortir avec Jubia !

Le brun soupira. Il y a de ça quelques années, la bleue et la blonde étaient les meilleurs amies du monde. Inséparables, adorables et formait le duo le plus dangereux du monde ! Malignes, curieuses et débrouillardes, les deux complices savaient tout ce qui se passait dans l'établissement scolaire de l'époque, le Fairy School. Mais une personne était venue briser cette harmonie : lui. Il venait de se faire renvoyer de son ancien lycée, et entrait en terminale en plein milieu de l'année. Natsu et lui avait sympathisé, et ce dernier avait fini par lui présenter les deux amies. Le coup de foudre fut immédiat chez la bleue. C'était "l'homme de sa vie". La blonde avait mit plus de temps. Au début en couple avec un canon du nom d'Ibiki, elle était très heureuse. Et le brun, complètement craqué sur la blonde, ne jurait que par elle. C'était Natsu, qui, ayant remarqué la détresse de son meilleur ami de l'époque, avait demandé à Lucy de réfléchir a ce qu'elle pensait de Grey. Apres plusieurs jours de réflexion, la blonde en avait conclue qu'elle l'appréciait plus qu'un peu. Immédiatement, elle rompu avec Ibiki, qui se mit avec Jenny. Les deux restèrent sans rancune. Lucy et Grey étaient réunis, au plus grand bonheur de Natsu, qui voyait ses meilleurs amis heureux ensemble, et au plus grand malheur de Jubia, qui vivait son pire cauchemar. Très remontée, cette dernière avait tout fait pour briser le couple, balançant rumeurs sur rumeurs, et avait presque réussi a les séparer. Presque, heureusement. Lucy et elle étaient alors devenues des ennemies jurées. Et Lissana se rapprocha de Lucy, au point de remplacer Jubia, qui ne haït la blonde que plus.

Le brun prononça alors ses premiers mots depuis sa découverte.

\- Je sais. J'ai foiré sur toute la ligne Nat'. Et je m'en veux terriblement.

Le rose sembla se calmer. Tout n'était pas perdu alors. Il sécha ses larmes du mieux qu'il put et se redressa. Il soupira face au brun.

\- Demain je vais la voir au manoir. Je lui proposerais un pique-nique le midi. Tu t'invite et tu t'explique.

Il sentit le brun hésiter.

\- Tu dois le faire ! Pour elle comme pour toi !

Après une vague hésitation, le brun accepta.

* * *

Re !

Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Trop gentil pour Grey, ou au contraire, il a eu ce qu'il méritait ?

A votre avis, qu'elle sera la réaction de Lucy face à Grey, au fameux pique-nique ?

A bientot !


	8. Pique-nique mouvementé

Le lendemain arriva bien vite. La jeune fille blonde, enfin calmée, dormais profondément dans son lit. Ariès n'osait pas la réveiller. La pauvre avait passé la nuit à ruminer cette foutue interview, après le départ d'Erza. La dame de chambre laissait donc sa maîtresse dormir plus que de raison. Erza revint après quelques courses, et se rendit compte qu'elle dormait toujours. Elle sourit et se tue.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Natsu fit son arrivée au manoir des Heartfilia. Après avoir discuté avec Erza, il accompagna cette dernier réveiller la marmotte à leur manière !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un hurlement retentit dans le manoir. Un rose et une rousse surgirent de la chambre de la maîtresse de maison, suivis par une jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes et trempés.

Apres une course poursuite des plus amusantes, la blonde les rattrapa et leur mit la misère. Puis elle se redressa, tout sourire, et partit se changer et se coiffer, laissant ses deux amis écrasés au sol.

Un domestique arriva et remis aux deux complices quelques paniers repas merveilleusement garnis.

Ce n'est que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard -peut être plus- que la jolie blonde revint dans le petit salon. Natsu n'eut pas besoin de lui dire ce qu'il allaient faire, etant donné ce qu'il avait en main, mais il le fit quand même.

\- On part en balade, affirma t-il en désignant les paniers repas.

L'espace d'un instant, la blonde se figea, appréhendant ce moment. Non pas qu'elle ne souhaitait pas passer du temps avec lui, bien au contraire, mais le dernier pique-nique qu'elle avait fait avait tourné au drame. Elle avait perdu ses frères et était restée 3 ans dans le coma...

Son ami comprit vite ce qu'il se passait et se rapprocha de la maîtresse de maison, bientôt suivie d'un célèbre crétin rose.

\- Ça va bien se passer Lucy. Tout va bien aller.

Malgré ses nombreux doutes, la blonde se détendit et suivit ses deux amis.

Meme si tout le monde promettait une journée tranquille et sans danger, les 4 gardes du corps attitrés a la famille Heartfilia les suivirent. Loki en jouant au chauffeur, Caprico en les attendant patiemment sur le "terrain", et Taurus et Sagittarius en voiture derrière eux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'un bois d'où sortais les mélodies de plusieurs espèces d'oiseaux, ainsi que que quelques bruits significatifs de la présence d'animaux. Les deux voitures s'arrêtèrent, Loki descendit avec les trois amis, tandis que Taurus et Sagittarius restaient en retrait. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois d'un seul et même pas.

En quelques minutes, ils pénétrèrent dans une immense clairière. Elle avait tout de paradisiaque : l'herbe était verte et pleine de fleurs odorantes, un petit ruisseau coulait calmement non loin d'eux et un vent frais la balayait, malgré la présence des arbres aux alentours. En un mot : de quoi revigorer les esprits tristes et déprimés.

Lucy s'assit dans l'herbe, entourée de Erza et Natsu, ce dernier installant les paniers au sol. Elle commença à papoter avec mon amie de toujours, distraitement, tandis que le rose semblai attendre quelques chose. Quelques chose...ou quelqu'un...

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans les fourrés. Loki se rua dedans, bientôt suivi de Natsu. Ce dernier revint, hilare, alors que Loki semblait mi-gêné mi-inquiet. Derrière les deux jeunes hommes, un beau brun les suivaient, l'air pas très a l'aise...

Erza fut la première à l'apercevoir, et incendiât du regard le rose, qu'elle comprit coupable de la tournure que prenait les événements. Lucy, le regard perdu dans le vague, ne le vit pas immédiatement. Elle semblait absorbée dans une réflexion où personne ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Ce n'est que quand le nouveau venu s'arrêta à côté d'Erza, seul rempart entre lui et Lucy, que cette dernière l'aperçu. Elle eu un énorme mouvement de recul et se releva en sursaut, les yeux plissés en une expression de haine et de dégoût. Et c'est avec une surprise inattendue que les trois amis remarquèrent également une lueur de regrets dans les yeux de la blonde. Le brun sentit son cœur se briser et une question muette envahit son esprit. "L'avait-il perdue ?". Loki décida de leur laisser de l'intimité, et rejoignit les autres gardes du corps de la famille.

Grey s'avança légèrement et admira la blonde, désœuvré.

\- Lucy..., tenta-t-il.

La blonde ne le laissa pas continuer. Elle tendit sa main entre eux deux et recula.

\- Non. Je ne veux rien entendre. Jamais. Plus jamais...

Le rose, touché par l'expression de désespoir pur de son rival, s'avança à son tour.

\- Lucy, s'il te plait, écoute le au moins...

La blonde le dévisagea, trahie.

\- C'était toi...

Elle s'avanca vers lui et le repoussa brutalement

\- Alors toi aussi tu me trahis ! C'est ton tour !

Elle se sentait pitoyable de réagir ainsi, mais son esprit était trop embrumé par la rage et la colère pour réagir de manière logique. Pour avoir une réflexion plus ou moins constructive...

Natsu tenta de s'expliquer, mais la jeune héritière le rejeta de nouveau et traversa le bois en un temps record, suivie par une Erza plus qu'inquiète. Elle grimpa dans la limousine, et la rousse la suivie, puis Loki prit place la voiture démarra en trombe. Loin derrière, les deux jeunes hommes et les trois gardes du corps la regardait s'éloigner en silence.

* * *

Alors ? Sympa ou non ? Pique nique assez mouvementé !

A votre avis que va t-il se passer ensuite ? Va t-elle s'en remettre si facilement ?

Une review svp ! Rien que pour donner votre avis ! Parce que si personne ne me dit si c'est bien ou non, je vais me laisser de poster ici... :(


	9. Je ne veux plus te voir

Bon. Ok, c'est vrai, j'ai mis du temps. Il est prêt depuis longtemps mais rien que de me connecter c'était trop long !

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent. Deux semaines durant lesquelles ni Natsu ni Grey ne furent acceptés au manoir. Erza y faisait des allers-retours, et Lucy s'était isolée dans sa chambre, ne s'alimentant que du strict minimum pour survivre.

Elle avait perdu ses frères. Son père. Sa mère. Son petit ami, l'homme de sa vie, l'avait insultée et rejetée, et enfin, son meilleur ami la trahissait en se mettant du côté du brun.

Parfois, elle songeait qu'elle avait tout perdu. Et l'instant d'après, elle se giflait mentalement de penser une telle chose alors qu'elle avait des amies comme Erza, Mirajane et Lisanna -même si elle craignait que cette dernière ne prenne le partis de son copain.

Le matin du 17ème jour, Lucy songea qu'elle n'avait pas survécu a trois ans de coma pour en arriver là. Comme pour faire échos à ses pensées, Erza entra violemment dans la magnifique chambre, devenue le refuge de la jeune femme.

Elle se campa devant Lucy, les mains sur les hanches, ses longs cheveux rouges lâchés dans son dos.

\- Maintenant ça suffit Lucy ! Faut te réveiller un peu ! Grey a beau avoir dit des choses terribles, il s'en veut terriblement. Et Natsu l'a prit en pitié. Tu ne peut pas refuser de les voir sous prétexte qu'ils t'ont blessée ! Tu est mille fois plus forte que ça bordel !

Erza reprit sa respiration a la fin de sa tirade, les joues rouges et les yeux dignes d'une Scarlett. Lucy se releva à cet instant et acquiesça lentement. Avant de tomber en larmes dans les bras de son amie de toujours.

Cette dernière la réceptionna de toute sa puissance, et s'assit avec elle sur le lit a baldaquin de la demoiselle.

\- Je n'en peux plus, sanglota la jeune Heartfilia. Mes frères me manquent tellement ! Si tu savait comme c'est dur de tout perdre du jour au lendemain. Famille, amour et amis...

La jeune femme caressa gentiment les cheveux de sa cadette en soupirant.

\- Je le sais Lucy. Je le sais. Mais si nous tombons, c'est uniquement pour mieux nous relever.

La blonde acquiesça de nouveau et se redressa, le regard déterminé.

\- Je ne veux plus être faible. Je veux me venger de la secte, retrouver mon honneur et ma vie.

Les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent et s'étreignirent un moment.

\- Merci Erza...

\- Pour ?

\- Tout. Pour tout.

La rouge sourit.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi Lucy. Toujours.

* * *

Lucy reprit rapidement du poil de la bête. Elle se muscla, retrouva son sérieux et sa santé.

6 jours avaient passés depuis la "discussion" des deux "soeurs". C'est uniquement le 6eme jour, qu'un Natsu timide et inquiet pénétra dans le manoir enjoué. Accompagné d'une domestique, il s'approcha d'un petit salon où discutaient l'héritière et son amie.

Elle ouvrit la porte

\- Mmes, est arrivé.

Le rose entra alors dans la salle, et la domestique repartit en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

Natsu se dandina, assez mal à l'aise, se demandant comment il allait être accueilli par sa meilleur amie qui semblait tant lui en vouloir. Il ne se attendait pas vraiment à ça...la blonde se leva précipitamment et se jeta dans ses bras, tremblante mais les yeux secs.

\- Pardonne moi, bredouilla t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dut réagir ainsi. Je me sens tellement ridicule.

Le rose sourit de toutes ses dents et la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait -ce qui était probablement le cas- avant de lui répondre.

\- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je t'ai imposé sa présence alors que je savais que tu ne voulais pas le voir. Que tu avais besoin de temps et d'espace. Je...

Le rose s'arrêta, doutant soudainement de ce qu'il devait lui dire.

\- Je...j'ai eu si peur que tu m'en veuille...tu est ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux surtout pas te perdre. Jamais !

La blonde sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, mais serra les dents afin de les refouler.

\- Tu ne me perdra jamais Natsu. Je t'aime tellement !

Sur un signe des deux amis, Erza les rejoignit dans ce câlin général.

Puis Natsu se dégagea lentement et fixa sa meilleur amie.

\- Tu compte le revoir ?

La blonde déglutit et regarda dans le vague. Puis elle soupira et regarda de nouveau sa famille.

\- Oui. Nous devons nous expliquer.

* * *

Bah ouais j'arrête ici. Parce que je suis une sadique confirmée ! Et aussi Parce que je veux des Reviews ;P


	10. J'ai besoin de te parler

_Coucou !_

 _Suite a vos adorables reviews, je poste la suite !_

 _Etant donné que la suite est prête jusqu'au chapitre 12 (je crois), j'au juste besoin de reviews pour vous poster la suite !_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _~ fanderoluetgreylu : La voici ;)_

 _~ margotvla : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi le précédent. Celui ci est un peu plus long, et j'espère qu'il sera aussi bien et te plaira !_

* * *

Lucy circulait entre les rues de Magnolia. Le chemin, elle le connaissait par coeur, même après trois années passées à jouer à la belle au bois dormant. Avec un prince très rancunier...

Malgré ses convictions, elle avait une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer tout son soûl. Elle appréhendait cette rencontre.

Quand elle avait confirmé son visite auprès de Natsu, celui ci lui avait expliqué que Grey n'était pas au top en ce moment. En 25 jours, il avait déprimé d'une manière assez violente. A vrai dire, savoir que celle qu'il aime lui en veut terriblement, et que c'est justifié, le détruisait peu a peu. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ses paroles, et la réaction de rejet de sa belle lors du pique-nique lui avait brisé le coeur.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Elle souhaitait juste le revoir. De tout son coeur. Même s'il lui avait sortis les pires infamies du monde et qu'elle devrait lui en vouloir a vie, Lucy n'y arrivait pas. Son amour pour lui était inchangé, voir encore plus puissant qu'avant son coma. Elle avait comprit seule qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, et que sa colère était justifiée. Elle avait disparus et il avait prit peur. Elle avait eu 17 jours pour y songer. Et durant tout ce temps, elle avait pardonné à ce brun ténébreux tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Peut être était elle trop gentille...peu importe.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant un petit immeuble beige. Elle était arrivée.

Elle sortit de sa poche un bout de métal cuivré attaché à un anneau argenté. Les clefs qu'il lui avait confié.

Elle ouvrit la porte, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et resta figée devant la porte de celui qu'elle aimait, incapable d'aller plus loin. Figée par la peur. Timidement, elle leva une main et appuya sur la sonnette. Un petit "dring" retentit a l'intérieur et des pas lents se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir l'objet de ses pensées.

En effet, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Les yeux rouges et fatigués, le teint relativement pâle et les traits tirés. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise froissée et déboutonnée.

Immédiatement, la surprise se lut sur ses traits, tandis que ceux de la jeune femme se crispaient et que son coeur ratait un battement. C'était sa faute ? Oui, sans doute...elle l'avait, involontairement ou non, fait souffrir.

\- L-Lucy ?

La jeune fille fit un sourire timide.

\- Salut Grey...

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant sa voix et se décala légèrement, pour laisser passer son "ex".

\- Hum...bah, entre je t'en prie...

La jeune fille entra dans le repère de son ami. Tant de souvenirs y résidaient. Pas tous positifs, certes. Mais des souvenirs avec lui. Grey. Son Grey.

Elle s'arrêta dans le salon et se retourna vers lui, se tordant nerveusement les mains. L'autre n'était pas dans un meilleur état, crispé, le regard luisant de peur et d'incompréhension. Il savait qu'après 17 jours très exactement, la jeune fille s'était reprise et vivait. Il s'était terriblement inquiété en apprenant qu'elle s'était isolée. Pas seulement de tristesse, parce qu'elle réagissait aussi violemment rien qu'à sa vue, mais surtout par crainte qu'elle ne tombe malade. Il avait dit des choses terribles sans réfléchir, sous le coup de la colère, et les regrettaient amèrement. Si elle se blessait en tentant de le fuir, ou aggravait son état en s'isolant plus de deux semaines dans sa chambre par sa faute, il était conscient qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

Donc en apprenant cela, il s'etait également remit. Elle refusait toujours de les voir, lui et Natsu, mais au moins elle se montrait dans le manoir et s'alimentait correctement. Apres 6 nouvelles journées, Natsu y était allé. Mais il ne l'avait pas recontacté. Grey s'était dit qu'il le laissait tomber, maintenant qu'il s'était réconcilié avec sa meilleur amie. Visiblement pas. Il était simplement au courant de la future visite de la blonde à son domicile.

Lucy le fixait de son regard noisette, tant et si bien qu'il finit par détourner le regard, aussi inquiet que gêné. Elle prit alors la parole.

\- Grey je...comment dire...je...

Le brun l'interrompis immédiatement

\- Je suis désolé ! Terriblement désolé ! Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis je te le jure ! Mais je me suis tellement inquiété...3 ans sans nouvelles. J'ai cru que tu étais morte...alors en te voyant revenir, j'étais rassuré, mais si tu n'étais pas morte, qu'avais tu fais en 3 ans ? D'un seul coup, j'étais persuadé que tu m'avais abandonné ! J'ai paniqué en me disant que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi. Que tu ne m'aimait plus. Je ne t'ai pas écoutée et j'ai préféré me défendre...je suis tellement désolé. Si j'avais su...pardonne moi.

Il reprit son souffle à la fin de sa tirade, les larmes aux yeux, luttant pour ne pas les libérer. Combat qu'il perdu.

La blonde le couva du regard gentiment et tendrement. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Qu'il ne le pensais pas. Qu'il avait juste prit peur. Elle souris.

D'un seul coup, le brun se laissa tomber sur le canapé gris, le corps secoué de sanglots violents et incontrôlables. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, horrifié par ce qu'il avait sortis à la blonde lors de la soirée.

La blonde en question sentit son cœur se serrer et s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle lui redressa le menton et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Grey. Je t'ai pardonné. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. J'ai réagis trop violemment lors du pique-nique. Moi aussi j'aurais dut t'écouter. Je...ta réaction fut assez logique. Personne n'aurait put deviner que ces trois années, je les avaient passées dans le coma. Ni toi, ni personne. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour cela. Au contraire...tu est dans le droit de m'en vouloir de n'avoir rien dit...

Grey la fixa, le regard brillant et plein d'espoir. La jeune fille était sincère...

\- Pour cela...mais, ce que je t'ai dis...

\- Ce que tu m'a dis, tu ne le pensais pas. Je le sais. Je l'avais compris, et tu viens de me le confirmer. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime Grey. Depuis 3 ans.

Le brun l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- Merci...merci Lucy.

Elle souris

\- Tu n'a aucune raison de me remercier. Si l'un de nous est en tort, alors l'autre aussi. C'est tout.

Le brun se redressa et l'embrassa, évacuant toute la peur, la colère et la crainte des 3 dernières années.


	11. PARTIE 2 : Le calme puis la tempête

Coucou !

vous m'avez trop manqué ! Mais Voila, je sors du bac blanc alors c'était dur de s'y remettre ! Ce chapitre était deja posté sur Skyrock, mais comme j'ai toujours des retours ici de votre part, je vais les poster ici aussi ;)

Merci à tout vos reviews ! 3

C'est le début de la **2ème partie** !

* * *

 _Voila près de 5 semaines que le couple vivait heureux. La blonde l'avait immédiatement fait emménager au manoir, afin de ne plus être loin de lui. Natsu et Erza étaient ravis pour les deux âmes soeurs, qui avaient tant souffert pour récupérer leur bonheur._

* * *

La jolie blonde traversait la ville, revenant de chez Natsu. Ils avaient parlés de ses frères, qui lui manquait terriblement, et son meilleur ami l'avait écoutée, puis consolée. Depuis qu'elle était heureuse avec Grey, l'absence de ses frères s'était faite de plus en plus ressentir. Elle vivait de nouveau comme avant ce tragique accident, mais il lui manquait toujours quelques chose. Tout n'était pas exactement comme avant.

Elle zigzaguait entre les passants chargés de sacs ou courses en tout genre, s'extirpant de la foule quand elle le pouvait. Epuisée par cette marée humaine, elle choisi de prendre un chemin différent, plus éloigné de la "circulation"...

Sur le chemin, elle croisa un homme d'apparence étrange, habillé tout de noir, un drôle de Fantome noir-violet tatoué sur sa clavicule. Il était blond cendré, les yeux noirs, un air méchant sur le visage. L'homme passa à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était, puis l'aborda.

\- S'lut mamzelle !

La jolie blonde se raidit. Les rues étaient désertes là où elle était, et elle était loin d'être armée. Elle ne répondit pas et fit mine de continuer son chemin. L'homme l'arrêta

\- Eh beauté je te parle !

Elle le bouscula

\- Et bien moi pas. Veuillez me pardonner, je suis attendue.

Il ricana, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle se débâtie et lui colla un coup de pied extrêmement bien placé. Puis s'enfuit en courant.

Les cheveux en bataille, rouge de gêne et de colère, elle retrouva les rues pleines et entassées.

* * *

Plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, elle finit par se calmer. Une fois au repos, elle songea que ce genre d'événements ne lui étaient plus inconnus. En effet, depuis une a deux semaines, d'étranges mésaventures lui arrivait. Un clochard qui lui met la main aux fesses, un passant qui la drague plus que de raison, un autre qui la plotte furtivement, voir de manière assez prononcée, et maintenant voilà qu'il y en a un qui lui roule une pelle ! Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter, se questionner ou faire autre chose.

Devait-elle en parler a Grey ? Ou a Natsu ? Erza ?

Tout en marchant, elle s'inquiétait. Plus elle rentra de plein fouet dans une personne. De réflexe, elle mit ses mains devant elle et rencontra Mr et Mme pectoraux, ainsi que la famille abdos. Elle rougit violemment, retira ses mains et releva la tête afin de s'excuser. Mais elle rencontra un visage rieur et séducteur.

\- Puis je savoir ce que vous faites mademoiselle ? Tout les passants ont-ils le droit a ce genre de traitement ?

Elle se détendit en pouffant, ses soucis envolés. C'est fou l'effet que cet homme parfait avait sur elle...

\- Non, uniquement les mignons.

Il se renfrogna, mais ne dissimula pas son sourire.

\- Devrais-je m'inquiéter ma belle ?

Elle replaça ses mains comme plus tôt et l'embrassa.

\- Bien sûr que non mon coeur. Tu est le seul et l'unique a avoir le droit a ce genre de traitement de faveur.

Grey -car c'était bien lui- la prit dans ses bras et sourit de plus belle.

\- Pourquoi tu était si pressée ? Je te manquait tant que ça ?!

\- Non, j'étais...dans la lune.

\- Non ?! Comment ça je ne te manquais pas ?!

Lucy tenta d'oublier l'homme de tout à l'heure et sourit, provocatrice

\- Si, tu me manquais. Mais j'étais surtout dans la lune.

Grey soupira

\- Allons remédier à ça !

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, et Lucy oublia bien vite ses soucis.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle s'éveilla avec un sourire. Elle vivait un compte de fée. Comme dans les livres qu'elle aimait tant écrire. La seule tâche dans le roman de sa vie était l'absence de ses frères, toujours portés disparus.

Elle s'habilla en silence afin de ne pas réveiller son âme soeur, et se servit un café. Elle laissa un mot au jeune homme et enfila un veste. En sortant de chez elle, elle ignorait encore que c'était son dernier moment de tranquillité avant longtemps...

* * *

Elle ne rentra que vers 19h. Elle avait passé la journée dehors afin de faire quelques courses pour avoir de quoi préparer le plat préféré du brun. Elle rentra lourdement chargée et déposa ses achats sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine. Elle tenait à cuisiner pour lui, malgré son statut. Elle laissa donc sa soirée à la cuisinière, ainsi qu'aux autres domestiques. Elle voulait être seule avec son homme. Erza passait la soirée et la nuit chez Mira. Ils avaient la maison pour eux.

Trouvant la maison étrangement calme, elle monta a l'étage et entra dans le bureau de son copain. Elle le découvrit faisant les cents pas devant une petite table. Elle l'aborda avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Chéri, ce soir nous sommes seuls. Je préparerais le repas.

Il l'ignora avec une superbe qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Grey ?

Il la foudroya du regard, toujours muet. Puis prit dans les mains un paquets de photos et les lui jeta.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?!

La jeune fille dit défiler les photos devant ses yeux, sous le choc. Devant elle, des photos la montrait plottée et accompagnée d'un homme. Lucy reconnu les différentes situations dans lesquelles elle s'était trouvée durant les derniers jours. Sur chacune d'elles, on pouvait voir son visage serein, ainsi que le geste déplacé, mais pas le visage de l'homme.

\- Justement, je souhaitais t'en parler... J'aurais préféré une autre soirée, mais si tu veux on...

Il l'interrompis

\- Oui JE VEUX !

Et il lui jeta une dernière photo. Sur celle-ci, le visage de l'homme était révélé. C'était Loki. Et il l'embrassait a pleine bouche. Lucy ouvrit grand la bouche. Ce n'était pas Loki qui avait fait ça ! Elle ne connaissait pas les coupables. Mais quelqu'un cherchait à faire croire qu'elle avait un amant qui la tripotait dans la rue, et que ce dernier n'était autre que son protecteur.

On l'avait piégée...

* * *

Bon...La suite est écrite depuis un bail, mais j'attends quelques Reviews de votre part pour l'avoir !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	12. Piègée

Voici la suite, comme promis !

Merci a toutes vos adorables reviews !

* * *

 _\- Oui JE VEUX !_

 _Et il lui jeta une dernière photo. Sur celle-ci, le visage de l'homme était révélé. C'était Loki. Et il l'embrassait a pleine bouche. Lucy ouvrit grand la bouche. Ce n'était pas Loki qui avait fait ça ! Elle ne connaissait pas les coupables. Mais quelqu'un cherchait à faire croire qu'elle avait un amant qui la tripotait dans la rue, et que ce dernier n'était autre que son protecteur._

 _On l'avait piégée..._

* * *

Elle examina ces photos. Elles avaient été prises pile au moment où les hommes "attaquaient". Assez tôt pour que l'on voit le geste, trop tôt pour que l'on sache qu'elle avait résisté. Quelqu'un était parvenu à prendre ces photos pile quand il le fallait. Avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Avant même qu'elle ne soit surprise. Quand elle était sereine dans la rue. Quelqu'un d'assez doué pour réaliser un montage parfaitement réaliste.

Elle jeta la photo au sol

\- Grey, c'est n'importe quoi ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre Loki et moi ! C'est un montage !

Le brun ricana, les yeux rouges et un rictus sur les lèvres.

\- Mais bien sur. Qu'est ce que je suis con de n'avoir rien vu !

Il shoota dans la corbeille à papier, qui déversa son contenu sur le sol.

La jeune fille s'approche doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi furieux depuis la fameuse soirée de Mira. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait le pire derrière elle, le sort s'acharnait de plus belle.

\- Grey, je...

Le brun recula, se détachant d'elle.

\- Explique toi...

\- Je... Durant ces derniers jours il m'est arrivé de drôles de choses. Des clochards qui avaient des gestes assez...perturbants. Je croyais a une coïncidence. Je me trompais.

Le brun ricana

\- Tu va me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Loki, que ce sont des photos des "choses" dont tu parles, que ce baiser est l'un de ces gestes, et que quelqu'un a monté cette photo avec cet événement.

La blonde acquiesça, pleine d'espoir. Il comprenait ! Bien entendu, c'était Grey quand même ! L'homme le plus beau et intelligent qu'elle connaissait. Il avait confiance en elle, alors il n'allait pas croire tout ça !

Elle s'avança vers lui

\- Exactement ! Je...

\- Tu invente tout...

Il se prit le visage dans la main.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Laisse moi tranquille

La blonde tenta de le rattraper mais son petit ami sorti rapidement de la pièce. Il fuit du manoir et disparus dans la rue. La jeune fille se laissa tomber au sol, prostrée. Elle aurait dut lui en parler avant... Elle le savait. Mais elle avait voulu sauvegarder son bonheur. Se sauvegarder elle même. Résultat, elle l'avait perdu...

Ce genre de gestes étaient déplacés et a chaque fois elle se jurait de lui en parler. Mais quand elle le retrouvait, les yeux brillants d'amour, elle ne pouvait accepter de briser ce moment magique avec une annonce aussi inattendue et étrange.

* * *

Au bout d'un certain temps, la blonde se releva. A vrai dire, elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Grey. Elle se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée depuis déjà pas mal de temps...

Elle haussa les épaules et s'adossa au mur. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. La vérité. Qu'elle ne lui mentirait jamais. Elle s'endormit ainsi, prostrée dans un coin de la pièce.

* * *

Au petit matin, c'est Erza qui la trouva ainsi. Les sacs de course intacts dans la cuisine du manoir l'avait alertée.

La rousse prit son amie dans ses bras, inquiète par son état. Cette dernière était décoiffée, les yeux rougis et les vêtements froissés. Elle semblait être dans un état second, proche de l'inconscience. La rousse monta la jeune fille dans sa chambre et fit appeler le docteur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais Lucy semblait être mal psychologiquement.

En effet, le docteur annonça un état psychologique instable, mais physiquement rien d'inquiétant, à part une légère déshydratation. Mais rien d'inquiétant. Erza le remercia, pas rassurée du tout. Au contraire. C'était pire qu'elle ne le pensais. Ce n'était pas quelques chose qui se soignait avec des médicaments. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, Lucy était mal.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement. Natsu et les Strauss passaient régulièrement prendre de ses nouvelles, mais Lucy restait dans son lit, simulant le sommeil ou refusant tout simplement de communiquer. Erza ne la quittait pas d'une semelle, plus inquiète que jamais. Cette jeune fille pleine de vie qu'elle venait de retrouver se laissait de nouveau sombrer. Comme Apres la disparition de ses aînés. Et Erza la comprenait. Cette fois elle avait presque tout perdu. Ses frères n'étaient plus, Grey la haïssait de nouveau, bien que la rousse en ignore la raison, et la secte qui voulait sa peau venait de faire sa réapparition. Bien que la rousse, la blonde et Natsu en furent les seuls informés, ainsi que les gardes de la jeune demoiselle.

Natsu n'en pouvait plus et n'avais qu'une envie : démolir ce crétin brun qui avait une foie de plus fait une connerie. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, tant mieux il n'y avait personne pour le lui raconter, mais c'était obligatoirement la faute de cet abruti. Au bout de deux semaines, ç'en fut trop pour lui. Il revêtit sa veste, prévint Lissana de son départ et sorti du manoir. Direction, sa victime.

Etrangement Natsu ne réapparut pas de la journée, et l'on apprit bien plus tard qu'il avait a dut attendre trois heures devant la porte du brun avant que celui ci daigne lui ouvrir. Quand il revint, il papillonnait des yeux avec un air d'incompréhension pure et simple sur le visage.

Il regagna immédiatement le manoir et demanda à parler avec Erza.

Un seul bruit se fit entendre...

\- QUOIIIII ?!

* * *

Alooooooors ? La colère et la stupeur de Erza son t-elles bien pour les raisons que nous supposons ? Va t-elle la déverser sur notre notre pauvre Lucy nationale, cette victime...

reviws ! 3


End file.
